muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Elmo's World Category Stuff I went ahead and created a blanket Elmo's World category, and a merchandise subcat (I'm trying to remember what the heck the name was of that Dress Up Elmo toy that had him as animals and even Mr. Noodle). It seems there's also at least two Aqua Doodle Mini Mats with specific Elmo's World themes and labeling. But the company also has two general Sesame Street mats. I was thinking of sticking them all on one page, and putting it in both merchandising categories, but examination of the other merchandise pages shows that nearly every one includes company and product time and specific affiliation labeling. So, do they really need to be seperate, or can I just use "Sesame Street/Elmo's World Aquadoodle Minimats"? --Andrew, Aleal 15:19, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :Excellent! We needed an Elmo's World category. I think the article title can just be "Aquadoodle Minimats", and then you put it in both the Sesame Merchandise and the Elmo's World Merchandise categories. Does that answer your question about Aquadoodle Minimats? Because I'd hate to leave you hanging on any of your Aquadoodle Minimats questions. Lord knows I love using the phrase Aquadoodle Minimats, so any excuse to say Aquadoodle Minimats is A-OK with me. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:34, 25 March 2006 (UTC) ::PS. Aquadoodle Minimats. -- D. :::Yeah, the very fact that I'm even discussing Aquadoodle Minimats, rather than debating truth versus accuracy in American realist fiction, has me worried. But you have to admit, Elmo's World Boombox is pretty neat (and one of only two Mr. Noodle merchandising examples I've come across, including the costume toy, which it seems is the Silly Parts Talking Elmo. --Andrew, Aleal 15:39, 25 March 2006 (UTC) ::::I think there's another one... I've seen one in the stores that has a little plastic Mr. Noodle. -- Danny Toughpigs 16:48, 25 March 2006 (UTC) 'Name That Puppet' and 'Images Wanted' on the main page Hey Danny, just a reminder! Maybe it would be nice to have a smaller colored box with these two features written inside? -- Warrick 19:20, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, that's coming up soon... Stay tuned! :) -- Danny Toughpigs 19:28, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, I put them in the sidebar on the left. What do you think? -- Danny Toughpigs 21:51, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Contacted Leslie, Chris Cerf joined Wikipedia Hi, I've just contacted Leslie about the interview possibility. Also, Chris Cerf just became a Wikipedia, much to my surprise! I've told him about the Muppet Wiki, and also invited him to do an interview as well. -- Zanimum 18:19, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :Oh, cool! Chris came here last night, and made a few edits. Thanks for telling him about us, that's awesome! -- Danny Toughpigs 19:28, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Sorry! "You keep saying that we're excluding people, and not being friendly. Would it kill you to say something nice once in a while? Any of you?" - Ouch! I'm sorry, I tried to say that within my comments about your policies (and I think Jimbo did as well), but I obviously didn't succeed in that. You are of course doing a great job on this wiki, it's wonderful to see one so active and with so many committed and caring participants. I know how much work it is to get a wiki going, so it's a real achievement to get where you are today. -- sannse (talk) 10:13, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :Hi, Lisa! Thanks for saying that. I appreciate it, and I'm glad that people are looking at the conversation that we've been having on Laurence's talk page. I made some suggestions there about how the Wikicities admins could support the individual wikis. Is there a place on the central Wikicity to post about stuff like that? I'd like to share some ideas, but I don't know where to write them down. -- Danny Toughpigs 16:30, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::Humm, well the community portal is one place, but perhaps that's a bit too changable? You could use Talk:Community support, that might be a good place. Or if you prefer, you could start a new page for suggestions -- sannse (talk) 07:38, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll try that. Thanks! -- Danny Toughpigs 14:00, 25 March 2006 (UTC) #2 Really? We're #2? How is that measured? And what does "sister sites" mean? --Pantalones 14:34, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :Well, there's a bunch of different ways to figure that out. Wikicities has a stats table that compares all the wikis, but unfortunately, it stopped working in late December and they haven't fixed it yet. So some of the comparisons are hard to do. :On the main Wikicities page, they have a box that lists the "most active Wikicities". It says, "These are the top 20 English-language wikis by article count." That seems to set the standard by article count, which makes us #2. :You could also compare the wikis by the number of active contributors, or the number of edits in a day, which would still make us #2. (I know this just by going around to all the other major wikis and clicking on their Recent changes page.) The one measure that I'm not sure of is the database size, because I can't judge that without a working stats table. I'd suspect we're probably #2 on that measure too, but I don't know. :As for the "sister sites" thing, this is what they say on the Wikicities description of Memory Alpha (the Star Trek wiki): ::Memory Alpha is officially not a Wikicity, since it is hosted on a separate domain, and released under the Creative Commons by-nc-sa license (details) rather than the GFDL. Instead, it is a sister project of Wikicities, along with Uncyclopedia. Single login is in operation across all Wikicities and Memory Alpha. :So I think it's fair to say that right now, the top 2 Wikicities are Wookeepedia and Muppet Wiki. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:15, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *User Talk Archives